The Girl of My Dreams Has Beautiful Eyes
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Aang sings a song that gets Katara thinking. Katara loves Aang, she knows that. But could he...no...but maybe...? Cute Kataang story.
1. Beautiful Eyes

**Here's a little Kataang story that's been bugging me. The song is _Beautiful Eyes_ by The Naked Brothers Band.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Beautiful Eyes_.**

"What's going on?" asked Sokka, looking at a large crowd near a small stage. Aang and the gang were currently in a small fire nation town, which seemed to be in the middle of a festival. Streamers of red, orange, yellow and gold were strung all over the place. Children ran around with funny looking masks. Booths had various games and food and items.

"I don't know," said Katara, following her older brother's gaze.

"It sounds like someone singing really badly," said Toph, picking up the noise on her sensitive ears.

"Let's go check it out," suggested Aang. The four of them walked over to the crowd. Toph had bee right. There was someone standing on the small stage, singing _badly. _Seriously. When they were done, there was _compete _silence. Except for the sound of a cricket-hopper in the distance. **(A/N: A cricket hopper is a cross between a cricket and grasshopper. I made it up)**A random kid yelled "Boo!"

"Excuse me," said Katara politely to a nearby lady, "What's going on?"

"This is our towns annual Festival of Fire," the lady replied, "And there's always a singing contest," the lady gestured to the stage, "The prize is five hundred gold pieces."

"Why don't we try?" Katara suggested.

"Great idea sis, why don't you do it," said Sokka.

"Oh no," said Katara, "Remember what happened last time I tried to sing in front of people?"

"Oh yeah," said Sokka.

"What happened?" asked Aang.

"Well-" Sokka started.

"No Sokka! Don't tell it!" Katara protested.

"Oh no, this story is too good," Sokka said with a wicked smile. Katara groaned a Sokka started the story.

"When Katara was about 7 the whole village was singing around a campfire. It was Katara's turn. Now don't get me wrong, Katara can sing. But she gets stage fright and…"

"Oh god, don't say it," Katara groaned, burying her face her hands.

"Katara got so nervous she threw up on Old Lady Narg!" Sokka bursts into a fit of laughter.

"He said it!" Katara said, throwing her hands in the hair. Toph had burst out laughing. Aang was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why don't you sing?" Katara said to her brother, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Heck no, last time I sung Dad thought I was a dying penguin," said Sokka. Toph burst into another fit of laughter.

"What about you laughy?" Sokka said to Toph, "Why don't you sing?"

"Snoozles, you must be on cactus juice," said Toph, trying to catch after laughing so much, "I can't sing to save my life."

"I'll do it," Aang volunteered. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he said as they stared.

"You can sing twinkle-toes?" Toph asked.

"Kinda," said Aang with a blush.

"Well then get up there and sing your heart out!' said Sokka, pushing the young boy toward the stage.

"You really think Aang can sing?" Katara asked Toph as the two of them made their way to the front of the crowd.

"I dunno," said Toph, shrugging her shoulders. By the time they made their way to the front, Aang was already on stage. Sokka joined Katara and Toph.

"Hi," said Aang nervously, "Ummm, the song I'm gonna sing is…" Aang thought for a while. His eyes landed on Katara.

"_Beautiful Eyes_," he said. Taking a deep breath, Aang began to sing and Katara could have fainted on the spot. His voice was _beautiful_! Who could have guessed he could sing so good. But what she really noticed was that his eyes remained on hers as he sung:

_Dark hair_

_Ocean blue eyes_

_Face made of gold_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in_

_So please take my hand _

_I would be honored to dance with you_

_And maybe have a chance with you_

_Beautiful one_

_Beautiful girl_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_Katara, breath, _he reminded herself. Katara let out the breath she had been holding since Aang started the song. He wouldn't stop looking at her. Could he be singing about _her_?:

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_And I'd be happy to sit with you_

_Tell you that life's almost…_

_So please take my hand _

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes, in disguise, they will arise, I despise_

_Any man who will take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

The crowd erupted in applause as Aang stepped off the stage.

"Whoa, that was awesome twinkle-toes!" said Toph, slapping him on the back (quite hard).

"Great job Aang," said Sokka, patting his shoulder.

"Did you like it Katara?" Aang asked her.

"It was amazing," said Katara blushing.

"You have beautiful eyes," Aang whispered to her. Katara's blush deepened. So the song _was _about her.

Aang (obviously) won. People kept congratulating him and Sokka, holding the sack of five hundred gold pieces, was happy as Momo in a barrel of leachy nuts for having the money. Katara was however, in her own little world, thinking of the song Aang was singing. Could that mean he…?

**Cliffhanger! Man, I love those things. And _Beautiful Eyes _is one of my favorite songs. Please Review!**


	2. Girl of My Dreams

**Thanks for all the great reviews! The song is **_**Girl of My Dreams **_**by The Naked Brothers Band. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Girl of My Dreams._**

Aang sat on Appa's tail, looking up at the starry sky. He was thinking about Katara's behavior during the day. She had been acting odd. All nervous and spaced out. He wondered if maybe it was the song he sang. It _was _directed to her. Maybe she didn't feel the same and he had just made a fool of himself. Aang sighed and closed his eyes, singing quietly to himself:

_My mind turned around_

_I'm seeing things upside-down_

_My mind turned around_

_I'm acting like a clown_

'_Cause the girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was _

_Sitting on my lap_

Katara had always been by Aang's side and now he was scared that he had made things awkward between them, screwing up their friendship:

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I will find her_

_I will get her_

_I will make her little heart come through_

_I will see her_

_From miles away_

_From night to day_

_In my head_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_What if the girl of my dreams _

_Was right next to me?_

_The girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was _

_Sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I will dream of her_

_When she's not there_

_When she is_

_I will too_

_I will need her_

_As of now_

_I will bow_

_For her affection_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_What if the girl of my dreams _

_Was right next to me?_

_The girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was _

_Sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_The girl of my dreams was right next to me and she was _

_Sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

"Aang?" said a voice quietly. Aang turned his head to see standing next to him…

"Katara," he said, surprised, "Did you hear any of that?"

"I heard all of it," she said, avoiding Aang's eyes, "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," said Aang, moving over to give Katara room to sit.

"Aang, can I ask you something?" she asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, what," said the young avatar.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked, looking into his stormy grey eyes with her ocean blue ones. Aang blushed, looked down and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"I love you," Aang said softly. He made to stand, but Katara grabbed his hand. The next thing he knew, she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled back, she whispered in his ear, "I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too Aang," With that, they shared another kiss. When they finally broke apart, Katara snuggled into Aang's chest as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So, what do we do now?" Katara asked. Aang smiled.

"Can you sing for me?" he asked.

**Will Katara sing for Aang? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	3. Everytime Time We Touch

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Everytime We Touch._**

Katara blushed at Aang's request.

"You really want to hear me sing?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," said Aang, grinning at her.

"Um…okay," Katara said, blush still visible on her cheeks. She began to sing in a quiet voice:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"You have a beautiful voice," Aang whispered in her ear. Katara blushed.

"It's okay," she said modestly. Aang twirled a strand of her dark brown hair around his finger.

"You're beautiful Katara," he said softly. Katara smiled.

"You're not gonna get all corny on me, are you?" she asked, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," said Aang, with a wicked grin, "But baby, you're my forever girl." Katara giggled.

"And you my forever guy," Katara said, kissing his lips gently. Suddenly, a loud retching noise was heard.

"Can you two be any cornier?!" yelled Toph from the campsite.

**Can anyone guess where that last line Aang said came from? I'm sorry I couldn't resist that line :) Please Review!**


End file.
